Truth
by Fullmetal Guitarist
Summary: Just a little Taito or Yamachi drabble, set during Adventure 01. After the fight between Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, Yamato reflects. What did the image of Taichi's face in the lake really mean?


**Title: Truth**

**Series: Digimon Adventure 01**

**Pairing: Taito**

**Rating: G **

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon. Do I look like a millionaire anime tycoon to you? I'm not making any money off of this, either.

A/N: I wrote this right after watching the two episodes it refers too. It wasn't that great at first, but I edited it to the point where it was postable. And if anybody is actually reading it, I _haven't_ abandoned "Scars," I've got most of the next chapter written, and school gets out tomorrow for me, so I'll have lots of time to write and stuff for the next few months.

_

* * *

_

_The lake of truth reflects only what's in your heart…_

I thought everything Cherrymon said was bogus. He _was_ a servant of Pinnochiomon, after all. He knew Taichi's face would appear in the lake, so he told me that it was the face of my enemy. But fighting him definitely felt wrong, so what could it mean? I guess it could just have been a trick of Cherrymon's, but something's telling me that's not it. It felt like it really did come from my heart, and Koushiro said that his Illusion Mist couldn't project images on the surface of the water. I know I should just let it go and focus on the mission, but I just can't stop thinking about it. I think I'll always see Tai differently now. But if I don't want to fight him, what do I want to do to him?

Hikari (or whatever's taken over her body) is finishing her little explanation of our history. Like I care. It's not the past that's important, it's the present and the future. We all do the best we can with the time we have, when and wherever we are. Some may want to know about the past for curiosity's sake, but not me.

We reappear in the forest, and each of us seem to be lost in our own thoughts. I know I am. I stand staring at the ground for a while. I don't think we can just keep going as if nothing happened. I notice my hands are shaking out the need to just _act_, to do something. I have no idea what, though.

"...the entire world's depending on us. So how about it Yamato? Are we still a team?"

That's Taichi for you. A total optimist. But I can't just stand here next to him like there's nothing wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, let's put the past behind us."

My hands are shaking even worse now. I think I feel a tear beginning to slip down my face. After what I've done, turning against the entire team, he still trusts me. He's still my friend. I don't deserve him, as a friend or as anything else.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Sure I would."

"That's not the problem." _And I could never tell you the real problem._ "You have your path, and I have mine. And I'm not even sure where this path's going to lead me, but I have to find it on my own."

Do I really want to just leave him behind, without acting on these feelings? I have to make a decision now. I've suggested it, I can't just back out now. I really do need to sort out my feelings away from him. Everyone lese is debating it, but my mind's made up. I can't just leave here without letting him know what I'm thinking, but I think I know what to do now.

"But Oniisan, what am I supposed to do without you?"

"You're a big kid now Takeru, you can take care of yourself." I finish telling my brother it'll be alright, and my time is up. I have to do it now or never. I'm nervous as hell, but I know this is the path my heart is leading me down.

"Goodbye Taichi. I'll see you when I know where my heart is."

I close the few feet of distance between us, then press my lips to his briefly. I kind of miss his mouth, and there's a little bit of bumping of teeth, but this is the first time I've kissed anybody, so I guess I did okay. He doesn't look like he minded it, though. He just stands there looking shocked and confused, like everybody else. But he has a little glint in his eye that makes me think he wants me to do it again. And maybe I will, eventually.

I turn around and walk away without looking back.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Crap, right? I _really_ need some good, solid constructive criticism. And if anyone could tell me Cherrymon and Puppetmon's Japanese names, I'd be very grateful. 

P.S. Mega-thanks to sugarhighnutjob for digimon name help AND great feedback! You rock!


End file.
